TDU- Episode 2
This is the second episode of Total Drama Users. Episode MORNING IN THE GIRL'S CABIN Cyndy: *sleeping* Helen: *springs out of bed* GET UP GET UP EVERYONE TIME FOR ANOTHER JOYOUS DAY!!! Holly: It's 6 in the morning! Go back to bed Hele-- *Loud trumpet blasts and wakes up the rest of the contestants* Chris: RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS! Campers: *slowly walk to Chris in a sleepy daze* Chris: You all look terrible! *splashes them with a cold bucket of water* Jared: *growls and lunges at Chris, but is held back by the other contestants* Chris: Steady, no need to be pushy... *sips coffee* Just a bit of water... Cyndy: Ice-COLD water, at 6 A.M. ON OUR FACES!! Chris: Take a pill, Cyndy. Jack: *imagines Jake being next to him and tries to shove thin air, but falls over and faceplants* Jack: Uhhh... *muffled* I miss Jake... Janet: *helps him up* I miss him too... Chris: Anyway, your second contest will consist of running.. FOR YOUR LIVES. *releases rabid raccoons at the contestants* Contestants: *scream and run* Chris: *through megaphone* MAKE IT TO THE RED LINE TO CONTINUE WITH THE CHALLENGE. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND! Cyndy: *screams and climbs a tree* One Rabid Raccoon: *stops and hisses at her, looking up at her from the ground* Helen: *running, trips* *a raccoon runs up her pajama pants leg and she screams* Troy: Helen! *fights the raccoon off, only to be bitten* OUCH! Go Helen! Helen: *runs off* Nevada: *has to stop to defend herself from a raccoon* Chris: The contestants have 10 minutes to arrive. Emma and Evan: *arrive* 9 Minutes Left Leigh, Holly and Toon: *arrive* 7 Minutes Left Helen: *arrives* Jason: *arrives* 4 Minutes Left Nevada: *arrives* Janet and Jack: *arrive* Chris: 1 minute....aaaaand.... Jared: *arrives* Sci: *arrives* Chris: TIME! Chris: So that means Cyndy, Troy, Christopher, Karui, Eve, Gavin and Tess are out of this challenge! The rest of you, prepare to swim! This next challenge is to avoid the perimeter we haven't examined and stay in the safe zone. There will be no indication of the boundaries. Oh, and no changing. Leigh: So we have to swim in... Emma: Our regular clothes? Nevada: Seriously? Jared: Oh, quit whining. *dives in* Toon and Holly: *jump in together* The Rest of the Contestants: *jump in one by one* Chris: Go! Jason: *swims around a little further* *a tentacle grabs his leg and he struggles to get free* Chris: Jason is out! *a claw grabs Jason and pulls him onto the sand* Emma and Evan: *swimming to the west* Chris: Out and out! *a claw grabs Evan and Emma* Holly: *goes out of the safe zone, followed by Toon and Sci* Chris: Out, out, and out! *claws grab Holly, Toon and Sci* EVENTUALLY LEIGH, HELEN, JARED AND NEVADA ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT Nevada: *swims one inch east* Chris: Out! Nevada: Oh come on! Helen: *watching where people are stepping and is careful to stay away* Leigh: *moves a little to the right* Chris: Out! It's down to Jared and Helen! Jared: *grabs Helen and is prepared to throw her out* Troy: Hands off! *throws the raccoon at him* Raccoon: *bites Jared* Jared: OUCH! *moves around, struggling to get the raccoon off* Chris: Out! The winner is Helen! That means Green Team wins! Green Team: *cheers and holds Helen up* Evan: Thanks a lot, Troy! Emma: Yeah, you threw the game so your GIRLFRIEND could win! Troy: Hey! *blushes* Shes not my girlfriend! Jared: But I bet you wish she was. Troy: ... Nevada: Either way, one of you is going home. Jared: Youre just as much to blame as the rest of us! After all, YOU were the second to last person for our team in the lake! Nevada: But I wasn't the last, was I? Karui: Let's just calm down, everyone... Everyone: SHUT UP, KARUI! Karui: ...Okay... ELIMINATION Chris: Youve all cast your votes. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow goes home. Simple as that. Ready? The first marshmallow goes to Emma. Also safe: Sci, Karui, Evan, Cyndy, Jason and Christopher. Chris: There's only 2 marshmallows left on this plate. The next person safe, is.... ... Jared. Jared: *takes his marshmallow* Chris: Now Troy, you threw the game for your team when you threw a raccoon at your own team member. Nevada, you've been quiet and sarcastic the whole show so far, and came pretty close to winning, had you not moved one inch out of the safe zone. Both of you could have been eliminated. However, the final person safe... ... Is.... ... ... ...Troy. CONFESSIONAL Jared: Oh my god, turning everyone against Nevada was just too easy! All I needed was 3 votes against her, plus my own. I got the twins to go along with my plan, and Jason. Goodbye Nevada! END OF CONFESSIONAL Nevada: Not surprising that nobody likes me here, just like nobody likes me everywhere else... Well, bye... *walks down the Dock of Shame, takes the Boat of Losers, and leaves* Orange Team: *is silent* LATER Troy: *walks past Jared* Jared: So, enjoy coming within one inch of elimination? Troy: *growls* Jared: Luckily for me, I'm quite the strategist, otherwise it might have been me on the chopping block, instead of emo girl. But you listen to me *picks Troy up by the collar* If you ever, ever, throw a game again like that, it'll be you packing their bags. Got it? Troy: *glares, but nods* Jared: Good. *lets him go* Your girlfriend's waiting for you. *shoves him in Helen's direction* Helen: What the heck was that? Troy: Just the psycho guy with muscles P.O.'d at me over throwing a raccoon at him. Helen: *giggles* Well, I'm just glad to see you're still here. Night! Troy: Night! THE END Eliminated This Episode Nevada- Orange Team